Episode 277 (7th August 1963)
Plot Annie is bored with the lack of customers on the bank holiday afternoon and is pleased to see Concepta arrive to keep her company. Harry offers to help Jerry with the yard with Len being away. Dennis can't find Walter anywhere. The lad returns from the vestry and admits that he told Ena where he's living. Ena tells Martha that a Mrs Higgins from Viaduct Street has claimed the dog. Dennis calls on Ena who again asks Minnie and Martha to leave so that she can talk to him in private, offending them. She bets him half a crown that Elsie will find out about her lodger within a week. Sheila visits Jerry in the yard. He tells her that he saw her and Neil in The Stables Coffee Bar but she protests that she was talking to him about getting her dance dress wholesale. He believes her story. Jack is late back from a cricket match. Elsie advises Jerry that when a girl is seen with another man, there is always something in it, unnerving him. Ken and Val return late from their day out. Walter calls at No.11 and Dennis tells him to go round the back to be let in. Albert and Harry see his suspicious movements but have no idea what's going on. Elsie comes down and catches him in the scullery in his pyjamas. The next morning he confesses to what's been going on. She tells him he can stay for ₤1.10s a week so long as the landlord doesn't find out. Sheila and Neil agree to meet at 8.00pm. Jerry questions Harry and learns that he saw Sheila and Neil together three weeks ago - before she knew about the dance. Walter cleans the vestry windows for his tea. Dennis comes round and has to pay Ena his bet money when he finds out that Walter blabbed again. Harry gets an interview as chauffeur at Amalgamated Steel. Having heard that Doreen is at Belle Vue with Sheila, Jerry hears Annie say that she saw Doreen with another man ten minutes ago. He walks out and sees a tearful Sheila with Neil together at the end of the Street. He strides towards them, intent on confrontation. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry and Elsie discover the truth *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,119,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes